


Uke Uke Seme

by StrangerSerpent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Catboys, Humor, M/M, Old Fanfic, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Vampires, Yaoi, semefication, ukefication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerSerpent/pseuds/StrangerSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My BEST fanfuc evur. Brought to Ao3 for 5/5 star ratings. HAD to share wit u guyz. NaruSasu 5evur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uke Uke Seme

Chaper Title: Dur This is a Frickin' Parody

"Seme Seme Naruto..."

"Yes, Uke Uke Sasuke?"

The highly effeminate brunet stuck out his adorable rear end and spanked himself, "I pray you, please take me," he moaned; thick, pink lips pouting while his eyes peered at his manly blonde through thick eyelashes. "I need you."

Naruto— the manly blonde— stuck out his chest momentarily and then thrust forward, "HUH!" he grunted in his manliest voice, which was deep and sexy, "Yes, Uke Uke Sasuke," he said, gazing at the other's adorable, spandex-clad rear end, "Yes, I will take you— make love to you— have anatomically and biologically inaccurate sex with you— it will be fantastic!"

The two ran together and grasped at each other, bodies pressing them as close as they could get to each other, and suddenly they were hard and moaning.

"Oh, Seme Seme Naruto," Sasuke gasped, "I will follow you anywhere," he slapped him across the face for good measure. "Because I love you," he explained when Naruto turned to look at him after the strike.

Naruto nodded in a manly way and detached from the clinging brunet, "I understand, Sasuke. Now let us leave this place to go to your very big and abandoned Uchiha Mansion so that we can make lovely HOO-HAH!" he thrust his hips forward.

Sasuke turned away, "But the ghosts of my family are there!" he gasped, crumpling to the ground gracefully as if a dark and brooding swan, "What if they see us?"

His handsome and manly lover knelt down beside him and took his delicate pale hands in his own and looked into his big, dark eyes, "We can brave any ghost," he said bravely, "especially ones from the past."

"But—"

Suddenly, cat ears poof-ed onto the brunet's head. He gasped cutely and began purring and licking at himself in acrobatic ways that one normally cannot do.

Seme Seme Naruto found this all to be highly erotic and then suddenly found his teeth sharpening into fangs and a hunger for blood ravaging his being. He growled at the back of his throat and set his sights on the trembling catboy.

Uke Uke Sasuke found this highly erotic.

And then Seme Seme Naruto pounced upon Uke Uke Sasuke and they made hot love to each other for ever and ever until they stopped.

.

THE. END.


End file.
